dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Darkspawn
Thanks to AshleyJames on November 24th 2009 (14:40 GMT), I think this article is in a much better shape that it was previously. Good work! --ManicMan 14:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Does the Wiki consider the books canon? If so they contradict the second paragraph of this article. The Calling states on several occasions that the darkspawn are hive-minded at all times, connected through the taint. That connections also applies somewhat to the Wardens. The Architect says that he has limited influence upon the darkspawn and that only an Archdemon can command the entire horde.--Cynicalitalian 15:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I assume they are, but I'm not sure - I've asked on the forum at: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Book_question - and indeed, they do have a hive mind collective according to the books; I'd forgotten about that. Yargling 16:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm changing that paragraph to match information in the books. They were authored by the writer of the game. It doesn't spoil anything so I'm leaving that tag off.--Cynicalitalian 13:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Darkspawn origins A female dwarf who is transformed into a broodmother produces genlocks. According to the lore of the game, dwarves are not able to wield magic whereas genlocks are. Is that a result of the taint or just a lapse in logic? Well, the taint is obviously a possibility. After all, Avernus did say that the Darkspawn taint has power (which lead to his Power of Blood research). To support this further, I think it's stated somewhere that the Emissaries' magic is similar to blood magic. So, it wouldn't be implausible if the taint enables magic abilities for the Darkspawn, though the Emissaries might be the only ones who actually learn to use this. Then again, it could just be a lapse of logic like you said :) Matt-256 21:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) The Borg? Seriously? I honestly can't believe that someone thinks that the Darkspawn are just like the Borg because of the Hive Mind. I mean, come on, the Hive Mind is a very popular concept in fiction. It's been used in dozens of series before, and just because Star Trek just so happened to be one of the first series to apply it to a popular race doesn't mean that every series that uses a Hive Mind is ripping them off. (Ok not the right term, I give, I should say that all races who use a similar concept are "similar"). Maybe it's just me, but I don't think that little point is necessary or really even founded. (It should be removed, I think). Plus, Wikipedia I have seen time and time again generally discourages lists of miscallaneous information, but I don't deeply understand these Wikias. Thoughts? I agree its like saying when a party member says something like "I have a bad feeling about this" is a star wars ref. I would like to know: was the situation with the darkspawn better or worse after the blight was ended? cause as far as i can tell, talking darkpawn are much worse than hive-mind darkspawn. Redesigning Darkspawn In the game informer issue focusing on Dragon Age 2, it seems that the darkspawn are being redesigned to appear more humanesque. They have noses and their skin is a discernably different shade than it was in DA:O. Hurlocks with noses, doesn't quite seem right. Lying Memories (talk) 04:08, September 27, 2010 (UTC) magic if the darkspawn can use magic does that meen they can be possesed by demons and become abominations i have allways wondered if demons could posses trees why not darkspawn.--(Darkhands55 (talk) 13:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC)) :It's been said that the darkspawn taint is foreign to demons and that's the reason why Avernus was doing his Dark Research. I'd assume that due to the taint demons are simply unable to possess darkspawn, though we've yet to see any specifics. 19:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) but their are blighted werewolfs and as a blighted werewolf codex says werewolfs are wolfs possed by rage demons meaning that it has been possesed.--(Darkhands55 (talk) 02:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC)) :I fail to see how that relates to the above. Blighted Werewolfs are just a type of Ghoul, and ghouls are not darkspawn, they are simply creatures that have been corrupted by the darkspawn taint. Darkspawn are born from Broodmothers. That said broodmothers are a special type of ghoul created in a... special way. Could a werewolf be made in to a broodmother? Maybe, but before we could have an actual answer for that we'd have to know if things possessed by demons can even breed. That was one of the mysteries related to Morrigan after all (could Flemeth actually be her mother), and we never did get a defenitive answer to the question. :Getting back to the original point though, it would seem that Werewolfs are susceptible to they taint. Werewolfs are are living things after all, and as the lore states, the taint corrupts all living things. : 03:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I would guess that demons can possess darkspawn, but do not because the taint is something they do not understand, and thus fear. Also, i would assume the darkspawn Call is too powerful for the demon to control their darkspawn host. The darkspawn dont kill many people underground and the emissaries have few reasons to use their powers, so the veil is quite strong in the Deep Roads. The only time an emissary would be allowed to let loose would be during a Blight, and at that point the darkspawn are the Archdemon's thrawls. A blighted werewolf has become infected with the taint after becoming an abomination.--Ironreaper (talk) 03:46, November 14, 2010 (UTC) so you could get blighted abominations (an abomination who has been ifflected with the taint) and what you said about demons not possesing darkspawn because the taint is something they dont understand they have never been in are world so they dont underestand anything anyway.--(Darkhands55 (talk) 18:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC)) :Some demons have been in Thedas for a time and been able to return to the Fade, and they are always watching the dreams of mortals while they are there. By virtue of this they know and understand a great deal. Nobody truly understands the darkspawn however and if the demons can't learn the answers they'd need while possessing a mage or another creature, or from the dreams of mortals, then they simply can't know it. 19:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) The stronger the will of the host, the less capable a demon is of possessing the host. Darkspawn are basically fanatic troops of a corrupted darkspawn, so despite their near mindlessness, they're very strong-willed, so I'd imagine nearly impossible to possess. Additionally, the darkspawn taint is something the demons cannot match, possibly even outright harmful to a demon, so I'd imagine a demon who managed to possess a darkspawn would basically be voluntarily putting itself into a crushing prison. Uhlersoth (talk) 13:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ogres I realize that info here comes from the codex, but has anyone else noticed the incongruity of ogres coming from Qunari-turned-broodmothers? Qunari came to Thedas 100 years after the last Blight, and Qunari women, since they never fight, have virtually never left Par Vollen in that time. I'm not saying that there couldn't possibly be any ogres at all, but they should be few in number and, more relevant, virtually unknown; the Grey Wardens shouldn't have much information about them, since they've never appeared in a Blight. Then again, I've noticed that this game is horrible about dates lining up. :Although that's a good catch about the dates, I don't think it affects the Fifth Blight. Darkspawn always exist, even between blights - they don't just disappear. In fact, between blights they're constantly digging, searching for the Old Gods. We know this, because everyday life for the dwarves is like a blight on the surface. It seems reasonable that before (100 years after the Fourth Blight) there were no ogres, and that ogres are fewer in number than their genlock and hurlock counterparts, due to the late arrival of the Qunari upon the scene. And this is consistent with what we see in game - there are relatively few ogres. Uhlersoth (talk) 13:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) A Lucky Rabbit's Foot? Ok, I guess it's kinda random and stupid, but I find it really funny. I was doing that mision in the Deep Roads and a darkspawn dropped me A Lucky Rabbit's Foot. It was probably just a random loot, but for creatures that are said to be the Evil itself to be supposed to wear such things with themselves... it's just ridiculous. Or maybe it's part of their "humanazing"? :Just remember, the rabbit's foot didn't help the rabbit. Uhlersoth (talk) 13:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Darkspawn Grunts already in Return to Ostagar Darkspawn Grunts do not make their first appearance in DA2. In RtO, the ground floor of the Tower of Ishal is filled with Darkspawn Grunts (Genlocks and Hurlocks, IIRC). The difference to "regular" darkspawn is that they are killed much easier. (and yield only 12 XP). This seems to be unknown across the DA wiki... -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 16:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Runes... PS3 - I've taken to allowing combat numbers. Usually they just bug me; but I'm interested in seeing whats going on. As a result, I've discovered that, there's a lot of immunities out there. But this isn't about immunities... I'm in the process of a Chantry Faithful Templar trilogy. And now I'm at the Lost in Dreams segment; more precisely, the Darkspawn Invasion. Upon first combat, the numbers didn't make sense; I was getting 10(firm)+14(firm)+38(variable). I have a grandmaster silverite ruin on Duncan's Sword which would explain the 14. I also have a grandmaster paralysis and a grandmaster cold iron. The only explanation I have for the 10 is that the darkspawn are affected by the cold iron. Are they undead, or is this an isolated to the section of the game? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 02:58, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :It wasn't an isolated incident; the darkspawn in the deep roads are also affected by the cold iron; as were the random map travel encounters. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 05:25, December 17, 2014 (UTC) The Taint Currently there are two "subpages" for the taint: Darkspawn#The_Taint and Blight#Blight_disease. I propose to create a separate article for the taint and merge the information from those two pages, leaving a short description and a reference via on both of them. Asherinka (talk) 11:25, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Quote I would like to change the quote at the head of the article. I think this one suits better: "There is no talk. No negotiation. You will die. Your world will die. Now you understand." (by hurlock alpha). Any opinions on that? Asherinka (talk) 10:45, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Sources in the article There were a lot of repetitive bits in the article and I took the liberty of reorganizing it so as enhance structure and clarity. I did not delete or add any facts outright, just moved and/or reworded them. However I feel that many lines in the article need citations. I'd simply put a huge "citation needed" tag if I could. Archdemons can talk like emissaries? Emissaries watch over alphas? Darkspawn create idols dedicated to the Old Gods? Darkspawn personally hate dwarves? (Do they even care about anyone?). I request some aid in finding the sources of all those statements. Asherinka (talk) 11:12, December 19, 2015 (UTC) The reference to crows fearing the Blight is found in Note:_A_Letter_Written_in_A_Shaking_Hand from DA:I. (talk) 06:32, February 18, 2016 (UTC)